


sometimes i feel

by aphelant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Multi, au after season 2, scott is perceptive but also clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I've missed a crucial turn in this conversation," Stiles says, practically into Scott's mouth because holy shit they are so so close now <em>what is this, is this real</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes i feel

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as abbylee proposing a vague scenario she'd like to read and me texting a response. Audienced by abbylee, beta by were_duck. All mistakes are mine. <3
> 
> Title is from "Everybody Needs Somebody To Love" (shh, just go with it).

Even with Scott sitting next to him and smiling encouragingly, Stiles still doesn't know how the hell to say this. And the longer he doesn't say it the more nervous he gets, his feet moving without permission and his knees jiggling up and down. Which then makes the bed squeak, which probably hurts Scott's ears and that makes Stiles even _more_ nervous. He's trying to tell Scott the biggest thing ever and is instead making his ears bleed.

Stiles's heart is really pounding now, he can feel it in his throat and in his clenched fists, and oh hey, his palms are sweating! Great. He wipes them on the thighs of his jeans then grabs his knees, leaning on them to force them still. _This is not a big deal,_ Stiles thinks at them, chastising with a firm squeeze of his fingers. _There's no need to be so terrified. We can totally do this._

"I...huh. Well. I? Uhhhhh." Scott's smile gets even more encouraging, and ugh, okay, that's getting weird. 

"I'M BISEXUAL," Stiles shouts, then mentally cringes in embarrassment. But Scott just grins endearingly wide, pumps a fist in the air and crows, "Yes!" 

Stiles stares at him. "That is not at all the response I was expecting," because Scott just literally cheered for him, but shouldn't there be hugs and 'I'm glad you told me this' and celebratory curly fries? That's how it happened with his dad when they sat down together last week. Stiles has _expectations_ here.

Instead, Scott reaches out and takes hold of him by the back of the neck, shaking him a bit and pulling him closer just when Stiles is thinking he ought to lean back. "Dude, this is so great. Because I've had this idea, and Allison didn't want to ask you because you'd never said anything, but I was pretty sure you would be into it. Like, no offense, but you aren't exactly subtle man, I've seen how you check us out, especially when we kiss -- and I've heard your heart rate spike too, I'm sorry, I can't help it! It's loud! --"

"Whaaaaat is happening right now," Stiles asks, and when he speaks Scott's eyes flick down to Stiles' mouth and he licks his own lips. Part of Stiles' brain gets stuck in a loop of _ummmmmm whaaaaaat_ but the rest of it is keenly interested in the end of Scott's sentence.

"-- and I mean, it's us, you know? You. Me. Allison."

"I think I've missed a crucial turn in this conversation," Stiles says, practically into Scott's mouth because holy shit they are so so close now _what is this, is this real_.

Scott laughs. "Sex, Stiles. We should have sex!" 

"You and me?" he squeaks, immediately flushing hot. He's embarrassed, sure, because he'd been getting off on Scott and Allison getting off _and Scott knew_ , but also because, yes, oh fuck yes. 

A year ago Stiles only had eyes for Lydia, and if he'd been asked then if he ever thought about Scott, and kissing, and kissing Scott, Stiles would have laughed until he was sick. But since letting go of Lydia, Stiles slowly realized that there were other people out there, people with eyes and mouths and other parts he likes to look at, and he's been looking at _everyone's_. Including Scott. Maybe especially Scott. 

Stiles' brain flips itself off then, he's pretty sure. Too many hormones, not enough preparation in the _world_ for this conversation. 

"Nooo," Scott says, drawing out the word like Stiles isn't listening and is making him explain something for the second time. Stiles drags _his_ focus up from _Scott's_ mouth (When did that happen anyway? And how long has he been staring??) and meets his soft, amused eyes. 

Scott's thumb brushes up the side of Stiles' neck and Stiles is pretty sure his heart actually skips some beats. He idly wonders what that sounds like. "You. Me. Allison," Scott repeats. "We'd be _so good_ together, dude. I know it."

Stiles imagines what that would be like: three sets of hands and arms and legs, Allison's hips and Scott's shoulders, mouths and bare skin and slotting themselves together on one of their beds like Tetris pieces. He shudders with a sudden slam of want. "You're right," he agrees, and he's never heard his own voice sound so low and wrecked. "I'm totally into it."

Scott's eyes flash golden, briefly possessive and satisfied, and in the moment before Scott pulls him that last bit closer and Stiles forgets everything but the taste of Scott's mouth, he thinks, 'Shit, this is a really good idea. Who knew Scott had those.'

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Sometimes I feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681277) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
